kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Shoqata Kulturore "Bilal Xhaferri"
Arthur Schopenhauer (22 shkurt, 1788 - 21 shtator, 1860) ishte një filozof German dhe nihet për ateizmin e tij , pesimizmin . Në moshën 25 vjeç, ai botuar tezën e tij të doktoraturës ,On the Fourfold Root of the Principle of Sufficient Reason, Arsyeja themelore të cilat shqyrtoi çështjen është nëse arsyeja e vetme mund të zhbllokoj përgjigjet rreth botës. Schopenhauer më me ndikim në punën e tij në librin The World as Will and Representation, ka theksuar rolin e motivimit themelor të njeriut, të cilën Schopenhaueri e ka quajtur si do të ( WILL ) . Schopenhauer në analizën do të duke e udhëhequr atë në përfundimin emocional , fizik , seksual dhe dëshirat kurrë nuk mund të përmbushen . Si pasojë , Schopenhauer ka favorizuar një mënyrë jetese refuzuese ( mohuese ) për dëshirat njerëzore, të ngjashme me mësimet e Budizmit. Analiza metafizike e Schopenhauerit me do të , pikëpamjet e tij mbi të drejtat e njeriut dhe motivimi dëshirojnë , e shkruar me stilin e tij me aforizma ndikuar në shumë filozofë të njohur, duke përfshirë Friedrich Nietzsche , Richard Wagner , Ludwig Wittgenstein , dhe Sigmund Freud . Jeta ]] Arthur Schopenhauer ka lindur në 1788 në qytetin e Danzig Gdańsk si i biri i Heinrich Floris Schopenhauer dhe Johanna Schopenhauer,të dy pasardhës të pasur gjerman nga familje aristokrate. Në 1793, kur Mbretëria e Prusis ka fituar Federatën Polake-Lituaniane në qytetin e Danzig Gdańsk , Schopenhauer dhe familja e tij ka lëvizur në Hamburg, në një tjetër qytet Hanse. Në 1805, Schopenhauerit i vdiq babai ,me vetëvrasjes. Nëna e Schopenhauer , Joanna lëvizi në Weimar , atëherë qendra e letërsinë gjermane, për të ndjekur karrierën e saj me shkrim. Pas një viti, Schopenhauer u largua nga biznesi familjar në Hamburg për t'u bashkuar me të. Schopenhauer u bë një student në Universitetin e Göttingen në 1809. Atje ai ka studiuar psikologji dhe metafizikë nën kujdesin Gottlob Ernst Schulze, autori i Aenesidemus, i cili e këshilloi atë të përqëndrohet te Platoni dhe Kanti. Në Berlin , nga 1811 deri në 1812 , ai kishte marrë pjesë në leksione të shquara nga filozofi JG Fichte dhe teologu Schleiermacher . Në 1814 , Schopenhauer filloi bazat punës së tij Bota aq sa do të përfaqësohemi ose Bota si Do Të dhe Paraqitja ( ang - The World as Will and Representation ) ( ger- Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung ). Ai do të përfundojmë atë në 1818 dhe atë të publikojë në vitin pasues ( 1819 ). Në Drezden në 1819 , Schopenhauer bëhet baba i paligjshëm i një fëmije i cili lindi dhe vdiq në të njëjtin vit.Në 1820 , Schopenhauer u bë një ligjërues në Universitetin e Berlinit . Schopenhauer leksionet e tij të caktuara i përshtati me ato të filozofit të famshëm G. W. F. Hegel , të cilin Schopenhauer e përshkroi si një (clumsy charlatan) "kaba sharlatan". Megjithatë, vetëm pesë studentë u kthyen në ligjëratat e Schopenhauerit , dhe ai ra nga akademia. Një esse më vonë, "Për Universitetin Filozofik", shprehu pakënaqësinë e tij drejt universitetit filozofik . Në 1831, një epidemi kolerë shpërtheu në Berlin dhe Schopenhauer lëshoj qytetin. Schopenhauer vendoset përgjithmonë në Frankfurt në 1833 , ku ai ka mbetur tjetër për njëzet e shtatë vjet, që jetojnë vetëm me përjashtim të një sërë manar poodles quajtur Atma dhe Butz. Schopenhauer ishte me trup të fuqishëm , por në 1860 shëndeti i tij filloi të përkeqësohej. Ai vdiq nga dëmtimi në zemër në 21 shtator 1860 , ndërsa i ulur në kolltukun e tij në shtëpi. Ai ishte 72. Qëllimi Filozofi e "do të" Arti dhe estetika Etika Psikologjia Politika dhe ideja Politika Këndvështrimi mbi gratë I ndikuar nga Ndikoj tek Schopenhauer kundrejt Hegel Ideologjia Të drejtat e kafshëve Schopenhauer dhe budizmi Bibliografi e zgjedhur *[http://www.geocities.com/c_ansata/Women.html Of Women (Über die Weiber)] *''The Art Of Controversy (Die Kunst, Recht zu behalten). (bilingual) *Studies in Pessimism'' - audiobook from LibriVox. *''The World as Will and Idea'' at Internet Archive: **''Volume I;'' **''Volume II;'' **''Volume III.'' *''On the fourfold root of the principle of sufficient reason'' and On the will in nature. Two essays: **Internet Archive. Translated by Mrs. Karl Hillebrand (1903). **Cornell University Library Historical Monographs Collection. Reprinted by Cornell University Library Digital Collections * Facsimile edition of Schopenhauer's manuscripts in SchopenhauerSource Referencat * Albright, Daniel (2004) Modernism and Music: An Anthology of Sources. University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0-226-01267-0. * Magee, Bryan, Confessions of a Philosopher, Random House, 1998, ISBN 0-375-50028-6. Chapters 20, 21. * Russell, Bertrand (1945) A History of Western Philosophy and its Connection with Political and Social Circumstances from the Earliest Times to the Present Day. Simon and Schuster. * Safranski, Rüdiger (1990) Schopenhauer and the Wild Years of Philosophy. Harvard University Press, ISBN 0-674-79275-0 Category:Filozofë gjermanë Category:Lindje 1788 Category:Vdekje 1860 af:Arthur Schopenhauer bs:Arthur Schopenhauer bg:Артур Шопенхауер ca:Arthur Schopenhauer cs:Arthur Schopenhauer da:Arthur Schopenhauer de:Arthur Schopenhauer en:Arthur Schopenhauer et:Arthur Schopenhauer el:Αρθούρος Σοπενχάουερ es:Arthur Schopenhauer eo:Arthur Schopenhauer eu:Arthur Schopenhauer fa:آرتور شوپنهاوئر fr:Arthur Schopenhauer ga:Arthur Schopenhauer gl:Arthur Schopenhauer ko:아르투르 쇼펜하우어 hi:आर्थर शोपेनहावर hr:Arthur Schopenhauer io:Arthur Schopenhauer is:Arthur Schopenhauer it:Arthur Schopenhauer he:ארתור שופנהאואר ka:არტურ შოპენჰაუერი la:Arthurus Schopenhauer lv:Artūrs Šopenhauers lb:Arthur Schopenhauer lt:Artūras Šopenhaueris hu:Arthur Schopenhauer mk:Артур Шопенхауер ml:ആര്‍തര്‍ ഷോപ്പന്‍ഹോവര്‍ nl:Arthur Schopenhauer ja:アルトゥル・ショーペンハウアー no:Arthur Schopenhauer nov:Artur Schopenhauer oc:Arthur Schopenhauer uz:Arthur Schopenhauer nds:Arthur Schopenhauer pl:Arthur Schopenhauer pt:Arthur Schopenhauer ro:Arthur Schopenhauer ru:Шопенгауэр, Артур scn:Arthur Schopenhauer simple:Arthur Schopenhauer sk:Arthur Schopenhauer sl:Arthur Schopenhauer sr:Артур Шопенхауер fi:Arthur Schopenhauer sv:Arthur Schopenhauer vi:Arthur Schopenhauer tr:Arthur Schopenhauer uk:Шопенгауер Артур ur:شوپنہائر zh-yue:叔本華 zh:亚瑟·叔本华